1.0 Patch
The 1.0 Patch was an update for 's released on Wednesday, December 13, 2017. The 1.0 Patch was the first major update for Battlefront II and added free game content for all players as part of the The Last Jedi Season. Notable additions included: *Addition of Finn and Captain Phasma as heroes for the Resistance and First Order, respectively *Addition of Tallie Lintra's RZ-2 A-Wing as a starfighter hero for the Resistance Opening comments Hi everyone It’s time for a major update! First off, a big thank you for playing! This patch is quite action packed with new content inspired by Star Wars™: The Last Jedi™ movie. On top of the new content we’ve made a major balance pass for Heroes. There are also some much-awaited improvements to game stability as well as improved logic to detect idling players. Below you will find a list of balance tweaks and changes for many of the Heroes – we will continue to monitor the state of balance across all Heroes and Classes to further improve gameplay balancing. We sure hope you will enjoy the new content and the improvements. We will do our best to keep you all updated on all coming improvements. If you have feedback on the game, please post on our forums! Thanks, The Star Wars Battlefront II Live Team Patch notes The Last Jedi Season NEW HEROES: FINN AND PHASMA *Introducing two new heroes! **Finn joins the Resistance. A skilled soldier, Finn now uses his training to protect his allies at any cost. Finn charges into battle and deals precise damage blazingly fast to any enemies who dare stand in the way. **And then we have the imposing commanding officer of the First Order: Captain Captain Phasma. Few are more feared than Captain Captain Phasma as she uses every tool at her disposal to ensure victory. NEW CAMPAIGN DLC: RESURRECTION *Iden Versio is back in the Resurrection DLC! She is searching for answers, while the secrets of a First Order conspiracy are revealed. This DLC contains three new campaign chapters that continue Iden’s saga in the Star Wars universe. NEW MAP: CRAIT (Galactic Assault) *On the mineral planet Crait, the First Order has trapped a group of Resistance fighters at what was once a outpost. You'll see the First Order escorting the massive AT-M6 while Resistance fighters in ski-speeders attempt to stop them. NEW MAP: D’QAR (Starfighter Assault) *As you recall from The Force Awakens, D'Qar is the principal base of the Resistance. Now experience an incredible space battle over that planet as the First Order attacks, threatening to wipe out the base, and the Resistance, once and for all. HERO SHIP AND HERO SHIP UPGRADE *To spice up the space battle, we have also launched a new hero ship – Tallie Lintra's RZ-2 A-Wing. For Poe Dameron, there is a new hero ship upgrade for his T-70 X-Wing. Heroes *Increased Sharp Shot damage from 190 to 200 *Increased Sharp Shot range from 20 to 40 meters *Closing attacks for lightsaber wielders are cancelled while in the smoke *The Hot and Cold Star Card now works as intended Rey *Mind Control no longer blocks the target's abilities *Survivor Star Card now has the correct description *Extra health gained by Presence is no longer removed when going on cooldown, instead health starts depleting after 10 seconds *Increased Presence recharge time from 16 to 20 seconds *Increased Dash damage from 100 to 130 *Presence no longer cancels Darth Vader's Choke ability *Jedi Mentor Star Card now has the correct description *Master of the Force Star Card now works as intended *Agility Star Card now correctly grants 1 extra dash instead of 2 Emperor Palpatine *Increased health from 650 to 700 *Increased maximum regeneration from 150 to 300 *Increased regeneration rate from 50 to 75 *Decreased 1-hand Force lightning cost from 15 stamina/sec to 10 stamina/sec *Decreased 2-handed Force lightning cost from 20 stamina/sec to 15 stamina/sec *Increased Bowcaster's fire rate from 80 to 90 *Increased Bowcaster's Power increase per second from 0.9 to 2.5 *Increased Bowcaster's number of blaster shot from 1 to 3 on the base power modifier *The middle grenade of Shock Grenade is fired away from Chewbacca and not towards him *Increased Charge Slam's radius from 3 to 6 *Multi-Shock Star Card now the correct description *Multi-Shock Star Card now works as intended *Bonus Health Star Card now properly reward health bonus *Enemies defeated by Chewbacca's Charge Slam are now sent flying Bossk *Increased Predator Instinct's heat per bullet by 0.005 *Decreasing Predator Instinct's maximum possible active time while firing by 1 second *Adjusted Bossk's Battle Points cost on certain maps *Decreased each rank of bonus damage gained from Anti-hero rockets by 4 *Decreased each rank of extra rockets gained from Intense Barrage by 1 *For the Hunt doesn't give back fuel to the jetpack anymore, instead fuel won’t deplete while it is active *The jetpack icon will now turn yellow when Boba Fett uses the For the Hunt ability, indicating that jetpack fuel is unlimited while the ability is active *The Blaster Disabler ability no longer disables Boba Fett's, or his allies’, blaster when triggered *Sharpshooting Frenzy Star Card now has the correct description Leia Organa *Relentless Firing Star Cards now works as intended *High Spirit Star Card now works as intended *Furious Throw can now damage objectives and vehicles Arcade *Fixed an issue where players would be invisible to each other in Versus Custom Arcade *Fixed an issue where 's Choke ability would instantly kill an enemy who stayed near a wall *Fixed an issue where Bossk's Star Card Trap Arming Speed would not work as intended *Fixed some LOD issues *Fixed some VO issues *Fixed some UI scaling issues *Fixed some clipping issues *Fixed some lighting issues *Fixed some textures issues *Removed an invisible platform on *General bugfixes and polish General *Made improvements in reducing game server lag on large game modes *Made improvements in reducing micro-stuttering/freezes during gameplay *Made improvements to the idle-kick logic that detects players who aren’t participating in the match *Reduced Flame Trooper damage over time effect and increase direct damage done to enemies in the center of the cone *Adjusted spawn positions on while playing Strike *Fixed an issue where players could use Jetpack Boost twice in a row, avoiding its cooldown *Fixed an issue where players could not deploy in the at certain times *Fixed an issue where players could spawn on top of each other at certain times *Fixed an issue where Credits are not rewarded properly to all players at End of Round *Fixed several localization and audio issues *Fixed several collision and traversal issues on *Fixed several collision and traversal issues on *Fixed several collision and traversal issues on *Fixed several collision and traversal issues on *Fixed an issue where the player is unable to zoom in after throwing a Detonite Charge *Fixed an issue where Heroes could be instantly defeated if being run over by a Speeder *Fixed several scoring event issues *Unlocked the 2nd and 3rd Star Card slots for all four Trooper Classes *With these slots unlocked, all new players, and existing players, will receive three Common Star Cards per Trooper Class to fill out their hand *General bugfixes and polish *Several stability and performance improvements Unlisted changes *Updated model for *Added a continuous music option *Added a volume slider for music *Wookiee Warrior Overload glitch is patched *Added 1 Star card for Poe Dameron's X-Wing to augment his new ability exclusive to D'Qar: Ventered Accelerator Pod. References Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)